


From Outer Space

by softspring



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Celebrity AU, DickKory Week, F/M, RobStar Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspring/pseuds/softspring
Summary: Almost a year after leaving the Teen Titans, Starfire comes back to Jump City as the newest princess of pop. Her first album is the best on every music top list there is. She is loved by everyone but she wonders if the one who inspired her music feels the same.
Relationships: DickKory, RobStar - Relationship, Robin/Starfire, Starfire/Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	From Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you fro reading -3- Please check the original post on Tumblr to get the link to the From Outer Space Album Playlist, you may need it for the other two episodes. My username on Tumblr is softstarfire. You can also look for From Outer Space in the playlists section of Spotify and Apple Music. The playlist starts with Boom Clap btw uwu Hope you like this story. Please let me know your thoughts -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump City is visited by the new princess of pop who also used to be part of the local team of superheroes: The Teen Titans. Almost a year after leaving her teammates, Starfire comes back to sing for the city she considers her hometown. Will she get to reunite with her friends? Will Robin even remember her?

Chapter 1: Be the One

It was a sunny day in Jump City. The skies were clear, and the rays shone through every apartment, every store and every corner of the town. The streets came alive even more when the weather was this good and specially today, which was a special day.

The stadium was already surrounded by lots of people. Some had been camping outside for at least a week, others came in running in the morning and stood at the end of the large line that waited to enter the venue. They had to wait for at least 9 hours more. 

In another corner of the city the star that everyone was waiting for was getting ready to go on stage. 

She sat on a couch as she waited to be called to the main stage. The girl sighed as she stood up and looked at herself in a mirror in front of her. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit. A purple skirt, top and converse. She was glad her team respected that purple was a very important color for her and didn’t make her dress in other colors. She adjusted her ponytail so it wouldn’t fall in the middle of the performance. 

This happened every time she had to go on stage. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have a tradition; her management team was always so busy with other things and she didn’t think asking them for help in this was as important as whatever they had to do. She looked around and her eyes landed on her handbag. There was something insight that could maybe give her the right energy she needed. 

She took the handbag and searched for the thing she was thinking about. She moved her right hand around, pushing away her makeup, her sunglasses, her perfume and then she felt it. The steel was cold and there was no way to miss that round shape with the big T on top. She took it out and immediately a different energy hit her. Was it the right one? 

“Let’s go!”, her manager opened the door. The teen jumped in shock and dropped everything she had in her hands. She bent down but her manager called her once more. “I’ll get Jackson to pick it up, let’s go!”, the woman spoke firmly. She sighed and ran out of the changing room with her. 

Both females waited on the side of the stage. The presenter was introducing her album to the cameras. Normally she loved live shows in front of a big audience, it made her feel alive. But this time she was glad that her first show on Jump City had no audience. She closed her eyes. Her emotions were starting to get all over the place as she thought about the it. There was no public on the studio, but this show was going to be broadcasted live to every TV in Jump City. And there was one big TV she really wished it didn’t broadcast to. 

“Well, I don’t think I have to say anything else. Let me introduce you to the girl you’ve all been waiting for. The amazing, the powerful, the beautiful and talented: Starfire!”, the purple and green lights lit up as she walked into the stage. The music started and she did to.

“If you wanna run away with me I know a Galaxy and I can take you for a ride…”, Beast Boy sang as he danced in front of Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg jammed to the rhythm and sang some parts of the song too. Raven just moved her head and her feet as the music took over her body without her even noticing. 

“I got you! Moonlight you are my starlight…”, Beast Boy kept dancing around. Cyborg accompanied the green teen bopping his head. 

The doors to the living room opened. Robin walked in and went to the kitchen with a pizza box in his hands. The two teens kept jamming to the song, but Raven turned her body just a little bit to look at her other teammate. As Raven was about to call his name, he took out his phone, put on his headphones and opened the box to take out a slice. 

The empath turned around again. This time both Cyborg and Beast Boy were up dancing to the music. Both teens tried to make her join them, pulling her from her seat. Beast Boy even tried tickling her to make her stand up, but she fought as hard as she could. The three laughed, jammed and enjoyed the music.

Suddenly the phone in the computer that was below the TV rang. Everyone froze. Cyborg sat next to Raven and they both looked away. The phone rang once more. Beast Boy sighed and he walked to the computer to take the call, but before he did Robin came in and hung up. 

“Dude, what if it was an emergency?”, Beast Boy asked. “If it was then-“, Robin was cut off by Cyborg who stood up once more and he yelled. “She is flying, men! That’s not fair to Ariana Grande, but I’ll allow it because she’s Star”, Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy looked back at the screen and sang with Starfire as the song came to an end. 

The phone rang once more, and Robin hung up again. The song ended and the three other Titans clapped. Robin sat on the computer, avoiding looking at the TV.

The presenter came back on stage and he hugged Starfire. “The Tamaranian princess Starfire is back in town!”, the man clapped. “Once a Teen Titan and now one of the biggest celebrities. How does it feel to go from fighting crime in Jump City to opening for Taylor Swift’s latest tour and now getting your own world tour?”, the man asked. She smiled. “It is most unreal, I feel very grateful”, she answered, and Beast Boy laughed. “She is most our Starfire still”, Raven shushed him. “And how do you feel know that you are not saving lives with our local superhero team the Teen Titans?”, she took a couple of second to think before she opened her mouth again. “I am most thankful for everything I learned as a Teen Titans but perhaps I am saving lives in my own way with my music”, she smiled at the end, but Raven could tell she wasn’t really sure of her own response. Robin chuckled. “Way to go”, he mumbled as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen. 

“I’ll leave you with the new princess of pop now! What song will you sing for us, Starfire?”, she smiled and looked around. “I do not know”, she giggled playfully. “Be the one, please. Be the one, pleeease. BE THE ONE PLEEEEASE”, Beast Boy moved forward on his seat. “Be the one!”, she said joyfully. Beast Boy stood up as he yelled in excitement. The song started and he sang with the alien singer. “This one’s new?”, Cyborg asked. Beast Boy took the CD he left on the couch when he came to see the concert on the TV. He handed it to his friend and started dancing again. Raven and Cyborg looked at the CD and BB kept enjoying the song. From outer space, it read on the cover of the record. The album had come out just a week ago, but he already knew every song and he genuinely didn’t do it just because it was Starfire. 

“Oh, baby come on let me get to know ya, just another chance so that I can show that I won’t let down. No, I won’t let you down- “, the phone rang again. “OH. COME. ON!”, BB angrily walked to the computer and picked up the call before Robin could stop him. “Hello, this is The Jump City Reporter, we wanted to know if we could ask you some questions about Starfire?”, a woman asked from the other side. “Yes, but could you call in like 5 minutes”, the shape shifter tried to get off the call, but the woman insisted. “Are you going to the concert tonight?”, she said. “We don’t have tickets, but we’d love to. Thanks for the questions. Bye!”, he hung up and got back to dancing around. “Oh man, I didn’t hear the second verse!”, he whined. 

“What did she say?”, Robin asked. “She just wanted to know if we were going to the concert tonight, I told her that we didn’t have tickets. I didn’t say that you didn’t let us buy the tickets because you are a bitter dude. Chill”, Beast Boy got back to singing. Robin didn’t answer. He just walked off to the kitchen. 

The song ended and Beast Boy kept whining about not getting to enjoy it. “Well, we could get the tickets right now. I mean, the city is not under attack and Robin’s too busy being all moppey to stop us”, Cyborg whispered. “Yes, Raven could take care of Robin while we go get three tickets”, Beast Boy sat beside the empath and started begging her to help them get to the concert.

“That was great, Starfire! Be the One is currently number two on the Billboard 100 just below Levitating and before Boom Clap. Everyone loves that Be the One. Where did you get the inspiration to write it?”, he asked. Robin heard the question and secretly stopped the music he was listening to. Starfire giggled as she took a moment to answer. “It was the first songs I wrote. I do not wish to reveal much about the magic behind the writing process, but I will say that I wrote it after one night in which I learned that Earth is full of amazing things”, she smiled at the end. The Ferris wheel, Robin thought. Did she write it for him?

“It sure is! Anything you want to say to anyone who’s watching this live in the comfort of their home sweet home?”, he moved aside so Starfire could speak directly to the camera. “Yes. I am glad to be back in Jump City. I have been feeling the sickness of the home. So, I wish to see you tonight. It has been so long, but I will always have a special place for this city in my heart!”, Beast Boy acted like he was sobbing. “I’ve missed you too, Star”, Cyborg said softly and Raven nodded because she shared the same feeling with the half robot.

“Come on, we have to go to the concert. We have to be there for her. It’s the first concert of the tour. She’s been there for us every time we needed her”, Beast Boy stood up once more to make his speech. Cyborg nodded. “You’re right for once, BB”, he added, and Raven sighed before joining in. “I guess I can help you keep Robin distracted”, she mentioned, and BB hugged her laughing of happiness. 

“Thank you so much for being here, Starfire! We are glad and sad to announce that the ticket’s for tonight’s concert are sold out!”, the presenter announced, and BB jumped out of the couch. “Oh, come on! Is Jinx around or something?”, he looked below the coffee table in the middle. “Is there other way we can get some tickets?”, the empath asked. “I don’t think so. Not like we got someone that knows someone that owns half the country”, he sighed. “It’s useless, he won’t call his batdad, we are on our own”, Beast Boy sat on the floor below the computer and at the same time it rang once more. He jumped and answered the call. Robin ran but couldn’t get there on time.

“Hello, Teen Titans To- “, he stopped himself. “Aha”, he nodded. “Yes”, he nodded once more. “What?!”, he yelled this time. “Oh, man! I mean, woman. Thanks! Yes, sure. We’ll be there”, he hung up.

“What did you just do?”, the leader asked. “Nothing”, BB answered walking to his other teammates. “Beast Boy!”, Robin called his name in one of those almost yelling but not tones he did when he was mad. “Well…”, the shape sifter stood beside Raven and Cyborg. “The Teen Titans are going to Starfire’s concert for free and we’ve got VIP tickets with a meet and greet pass!”, he celebrated, and his friends did too. Everyone but Robin. Would he be able to handle seeing Starfire singing that song now that he knew that maybe it was for him? What if there were other songs for him in the album? He hadn’t listened to it. And the meet and greet. What if he couldn’t hide how he felt? He couldn’t allow himself to show her. He couldn’t allow her to see that he missed her.


End file.
